1. Technical Field
The invention includes embodiments that relate to determination of available power and weight distribution in a train.
2. Discussion of Art
In operating a train having, for example, a plurality of vehicles providing power to move the train and another plurality of vehicles to be pulled or pushed by the power vehicles, some of the factors that an operator or driving system may take into account include environmental conditions, grade or slope, track or path curvature, speed limits, vehicle size, an amount of supply power, both motoring and braking, available from the power vehicles, weight of the cargo, and the distribution of that weight along the train.
A navigation system capable of operating the train or assisting the vehicle operator may benefit from a determination of available power and weight distribution in a train, which may not be available or known prior to beginning a journey or trip along a train route. Operating a train when one or more parameters are unknown may lead to excess fuel consumption and inaccurate train stopping distances under, for example, different grade conditions.
It may be desirable to have a system that has aspects and features that differ from those systems that are currently available. It may be desirable to have a method that differs from those methods that are currently available.